Unbreakable Bonds
by BabyInuyashasBabysitter
Summary: It was a cold winter. The time for people to warm up with someone dear to them. Too bad Sesshomaru felt like he had no one dear to him. He felt that his warmth was taken away so he had no warmth to give therefore he wasn't worthy of receiving any warmth from anyone. Little did he know, all it took was a new light to come into the world and warm his cold soul.
1. Chapter 1

**Unbreakable Bonds**

**Chapter 1**

**Side note: Hello. I know I shouldn't be starting no new stories since my others are all unfinished but once i'm inspired, I NEED to write. By the way. What I plan to do is have Kagome come in at a way later time in this story. Im talking past 20 chapters. Maybe even further than that. But this is what I have planned. I will give updates at the beginning or end of every chapter. But yesh let the story begin.**

* * *

Winter. A cold winter is where it all started. My life and my happiness. And a cold winter is usually where everything good in my life has ever happened. But it wasn't always happy. Those cold winters used to make me feel exactly what they were; cold and alone. But like they say, everything has to get worse before it can get better. I remember it all went a little like this...

"Sesshomaru, come out of the closet."

"No dad. I'm not gay."

"For a five year old, you get way too smart. You know too much."

"Can one really know enough dad?"

"Stop the silly questions and come out of that closet!"

"No! I don't want to!"

"Sesshomaru, I am a full demon. I can break through at any time I want to."

"Go ahead. It's your closet anyway. Not mine."

"Dammit."

While me and dad bickered back and forth, I heard someone come in the room. I heard the sound of heels so I knew it was her.

"Oh babe, its no point in trying to get through to him. You know how stubborn he can be."

"Yes I do, but he is going to have to learn one day that I run this house and he doesn't."

"Well you can bicker with him all day but just know you're going to miss your plane and your trip and the business meeting Beijing."

"First of all. I'm the boss of my business so I answer to no one. Second of all, if I don't want to go to the meeting, i'll just call in sick or whatever and postpone of all, my son in in distraught of some sort locking himself in my closet. I go no where out of this house until I know he is ok."

That's what I loved about my dad. He always called the shots like a real man. I admired him. And plus he would always defend me when she attempted to indirectly put me down. Not only did I admire him, but I wanted to be him when I grew up. He was my hero. He was the one I could count on for the love and affection I desired. He was always there to care for me. Something i'll think but never say except for special occasions; I love my dad.

"Don't get an attitude with me because you decided you wanted to keep your disobedient child. Should've started beating him when he started walki-hey! Get your hands off me!"

I heard my dad drag her out of the room and shut the door. My hearing wasn't that advanced yet but it was better than most humans so I focused my hearing on what they were saying.

"Ruki. This is the last time i'm going to tell you. I am NOT going to beat my five year old child! He hardly ever gets into trouble other than with his mouth."

"Exactly! He needs to be taught that he shouldn't talk to his parent that way!"

"He'll learn a different way. I am not installing fear into my child through physical abuse!"

"Well you deal with his mouth because I can't!"

"He sits in his room readings all day. He doesn't really use the electronics we buy him. He sets up his own bedtime, he helps the cleaners any way he can, he speaks when we enter, and he organizes my office! As far as i'm concerned, he is a good child!"

"He is no where near what you call a good child!"

"You're right. He's an amazing child. He's my child. And I love him. And I don't think I show it enough. He probably feels neglected and does what he does for attention."

"Attention my ass!"

"Whatever. Since he's such a problem, I'll just let him spend this entire two weeks over my mom's house."

"Oh so you don't trust me to take care of him?"

"No but I just don't want you to have any so called problems with his mouth."

"Whatever."

I then heard the clacking of heels walk away back down the hall. Then the sound of the bedroom door open.

"Sesshomaru. I have to finish packing. Don't you want to help daddy pack?"

"No. No I don't." I didn't mean for my voice to crack in the end of my sentence but it did and I could hear my dad shifting through the other side of the door. I backed against the wall, in the back of the huge spacious closet, behind the row of casual clothing.

"If you're going to go, then go already! Just pack and leave and don't come back!" I yelled though the door. I didn't like it when he would leave me here all alone with that witch he called a wife. I didn't like it when he left me period. Next thing I knew, I was in the fedal position and crying. It's strange because I never cried, even as a baby. People found that quite odd. But I don't know what it was about now. Something didn't feel right about him leaving this time around and it was killing me inside. I just had a bad feeling.

Before I could thing anything else about my conflicted feelings, the closet door gently opened. I lifted my head up from my knees, and looked up at my dad. His face softened as he saw me crying. He walked to me and picked me up. And Instead of just falling limp like I usually do, I held on tight and cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh. There there. Everything is going to be ok." He started to rub my back and tried to calm me down. I wanted to be like my normal self and just keep my emotions inside but I couldn't.

"Daddy please don't go! Please! I don't want you to go!"

"Ok then I won't go if you don't want me to. We can stay right here and play some games for the next two weeks if you want. Just please don't cry no more. it's killing me." I heard my dad's voice breaking a little as well. I didn't want to see him cry either. At the same time, I had a realization of how selfish I was being. He had work and business matters to attend to and he wouldn't go all because a child was being paranoid.

I leaned back and wiped my tears with my arms. I looked at his face and he smiled at me. And I smiled back. And do you remember when I said only on special occasions would I ever say I love you to my dad?

"I love you daddy."

"I love you to son." This was a special occasion.

* * *

We held each other for a little while and then I broke the silence.

"Ok big guy, its time to get to work with this packing. Those suits are ugly and I don't even know why you have them. lets pick out some nicer ones. And you're going to need some nice casual wear too." He just smiled at me as he watched me pick out all his suits and clothing as well as shoes. It took me about 45 minutes to finish packing my dads bag but after I was done, everything was organized, neat, and ready to go.

I couldn't help take the bags down because they were to heavy but I did a good job directing my dad when he took them down. Everyone was wishing my dad a good trip and bidding him farewell. The servants put his bags into the car and he was ready to go but he requested a hug from me.

"Now be good Sesshomaru. You'll be going over granny's house for these two weeks." He hugged me and waved goodbye and before I knew it he was out that door. I was ecstatic to hear I was going over my grandmother's house. I ran upstairs to pack my things as well.

And this is where the calm before the storm started. I didn't know that it would be a while before my dad would hear those words from me again. I didn't know that it would be the last time I cried in a while. Nor did I know it would be the last time I ever spoke for a while. I didn't know that my trip was going to be a trip from hell; a special delivery delivered from Satan in the flesh herself. Her. That lady. The one whom I call my mother.

* * *

So this is it. I guess I should go write chapter two up before I got write another chapter for fuck valentines day. I gotta write while the mojo is there ya know? But anyways let me know what you think in the reviews please :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Unbreakable Bonds**

**Chapter 2**

**Side note: Yesh chapter 2! I love the way this story is setup. When I wrote this, I was just way to fascinated with this idea. You all will find out why later in the story. Its just so wonderful! But yes. Onto our little sesshy :3**

* * *

I loved my grandmother. She was such a loving woman and she was the only loving woman I had in my life other than some of the other servants in the house. So hearing that my dad arranged for me to go over my grandmother's house made me very happy.

I quickly escalated up the stairs and ran to my room. In under 20 minutes, I had all my bags packed. I dragged all my things down to the end of the hallway where the elevator was located. I put all my stuff on it and went to the first floor. When I got down there, I saw my mother on the phone.

"Hello Aiko. How are you? ...That's good to hear...Oh I'm fine myself. Um I was calling to talk to about what Inutaisho conversed about with earlier...yes about Sesshomaru. Um I was just calling to let you know that there's been a change of plans. Sesshomaru will be staying here with me. It seems that he just caught a fever and he needs his mommy...yes thank you for understanding...Yes have a lovely day." As she hung up the phone, she turned and saw me standing there.

"Oh honey are you ok. You seemed to have recovered from your fever."

"I didn't have a fever to begin with. Now explain yourself."

"Hmm it seems like you still might just be a bit sick afterall."

"No i'm not! I want my grandmommy!"

"Well that's too damn bad!"

"You are so evil!"

"Now now ru-ru, don't talk to your mother in such a way."

"You are not my mother!"

"Then who gave birth to you?"

"You might've gave birth to me but you don't do anything for me to be worth me calling you my mother!"

"I don't think you understand me. You will NOT talk to me in such a way!" She started to raise her voice at me.

"Go back to hell where you belong bitch!"

I raged at her bit the next thing I knew, I was on the floor. I had felt a hand come across my face and onto the floor I fell. I looked up with hatred in my eyes. How dare she put her hands on me. She not only hit me but she disobeyed my father's orders.

She picked me up by my hair with ease and dragged me across the floor. I screamed out for help to the servants passing by but they could only give me sympathetic looks. But as we approached the stairwell, someone stopped her.

"Um excuse me . May I ask what are you doing with young master?"

"He is my child before he's your master. And I am your master before he's your friend. Don't mess around and get fired." She tried to continue to drag me but the lady stopped her again.

"And I am a person of good morals before i'm a worker. You are abusing that child now let go before I call the Master."

"Now you will do no such thing. I can accuse you of lying if I want to. You're just a worker. I am his wife."

"And that is his son. If I heard him correctly earlier, he told you that no hands shall be placed upon his son. And all young master has to do is tell him the truth."

"What is your name miss?"

"I am Momo Hayate. I am young master's caretaker."

"Oh that's wonderful. But your services are no longer needed. You can pack your things and take your exit immediately."

"If your fire me, I will forget about being a worker and worry about getting that child out of your care."

"You do that, and I will make it my soul duty to kill everyone in your family." At those words, Ms Hayate froze, she looked like she had no response. She looked at me with the most saddest eyes ever. They did nothing but say sorry over and over. I couldn't and wouldn't blame her for my mother's actions. I actually appreciate her. She is the only servant I know that would actually try to help when she can. She tried this time but unfortunately there was nothing she could do.

"Now go back to the other servants and tell them I said they can have paid vacation for the next two weeks. They all better be gone withing the next thirty minutes."

"..."

"Do you understand?"

"Yes m'am." And with that was gone and my fate was sealed.

After disappeared to go tell the other servants my mother's words, I was dragged up the stairs by my hair. My back and legs hit every step on the way up. She began to drag me along down the hallway to a room I was told never to enter. Once inside, I saw a bunch of battle weapons from swords to arrows. And there was firearms alongside one side of the room and a bunch of restraining items such as cuffs and shackles. But right in the back far dark side was a big closet.

But there was something ominous about the closet. The door was open and it had spikes on it. But that wasn't just it, the back of the closet seemed endless like there was no back to it; just darkness. Before I could analyze anything else about, I saw myself being thrown towards it.

"No stop! Someone help me! Please!" I pleaded and begged. "Mother please stop! Don't make me go in there! Stop! Please!" I started to scream as loud as I could. But no one came to help me. "Mother please don't this! Stop please!" But my pleading did no good. She threw me on the floor of the closet.

"Now this will teach you how to control your mouth. But remember. Mommy loves you." She looked at me with the most sinister look and then slammed the door shut leaving me to nothing but darkness.

After a few minutes of shouting for help, I stopped. I couldn't bang on the door because the inside had spikes on it. I turned around and I saw what I had suspected. There was no back to this closet. It was just black and foggy. My enhanced vision made things a little clearer but not that much. All of of sudden, I heard noise coming from further back in the closet.

It was just whispers that seemed to get louder. Then I heard footsteps get bigger and bigger by the second. Then the growling started mixing with the sounds. I froze when I saw sets of demonic eyes open. They got closer and closer. This closet was no closet. I had realized that. As the demons got even more closer , I realized everything. This wasn't a closet. This was a demon chamber. A dungeon for demons. And it seemed like these demons hadn't been fed in while.

Blink. I blinked. It was all I did before I came eye to eye with an unhuman beast. He smiled and laughed evilly. I heard a big bang before I was dragged off of my feet and swooped quickly down the hall. I screamed for my life but the sounds of their stomachs seemed to surpass my loud screaming.

I don't know how I managed to escape them but I did. After a week filled with torture and being starved to death, I didn't know how I was still clinging to life. The chamber was bigger than I thought and I ended up wondering through the maze for over five days. Counting hours was all there left to do when you're just wondering through dark space with no exact time. I don't know how long those demons had been in here but obviously long enough to know their way and find me so quickly.

* * *

Finally after 6 days of no sleep and two weeks of no foods, I found the door of sharp spikes. I laid in front of it and before I knew it, I was fast asleep to the sound of my stomach begging for food. That night I dreamed of me and my dad living peacefully without that woman. Without all this evil in our lives.

I awoke to voices outside the door. I tried to make out who it was but I was weak. I had no energy left in my body. It was only because I was so young that I couldn't go long without food. I called to whoever was outside the door, and I prayed on the only god out there that it wasn't one of satan's demons or satan himself.

"Please...help..me." I called out softly from the ground. I realized I couldn't move a lot either. I was weak and vulnerable. I winced as light came in through the door. It burned because I was in darkness for so long. I looked up and saw my savior.

"Oh my gosh! Young master are you ok?" started to cry as she knealed down in front of me. She picked me up and carried me out of the room. She took me downstairs and immediately got to work on making me something to eat.

"Young master I am so sorry I couldn't help you. I heard you after she dragged you up the stairs. I knew she had taken you up here. But there was nothing I could do because we all needed to be gone within 30 minutes. I am so sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." She turned around and looked at me. I saw in her eyes a genuine apology. I nodded my head to signal that I forgave her. To be honest there was nothing to forgive. It wasn't her fault.

She cooked me up some chicken teryaki. I devoured it in a manner of minutes. After I ate as much as I did. I wished to be bathed. She obliged my wishes. After she bathed me, she put me in some fleeca pajamas and laid me down to bed.

"Young master, your mother had retreated away with someone. I'm not sure who but I believe it was another man. I heard her talking on the phone. She was supposed to be watching you and she just left you here for those two weeks, with nothing to eat, all alone in that cold room. You have to say something young master. She can accuse me for lying but the master will believe you."

"No."

"What?"

"You will not bring up a word of this to my father. Any thing my mother says, you are to go along with it."

"But youn-"

"I don't want to hear it. I want to forget everything that happened and I can't do that with you running your mouth. Bad things happens to those who can't control their mouths."

"You think this is your fault don't you? Please don't tell me you do! None of that is your fault and you didn't deserve that!"

"I was bad so I was punished!"

"That was abuse!"

"Well I deserved it!"

"No you didn't! Stop saying that! You'll never be able to forget because it could happen again if you don't tell someone!"

"No it won't! I'm gonna be a good boy!"

"Bu-"

"Just get out! Leave me alone! You are not to wake me until my parents arrival!"

"...Yes young master."

And she was gone. But this was only the first phase of my changes. I call it the perfection phase. I tried to be the perfect good little boy that everyone wanted. And that's just what I was. The most perfect good boy any parent could ever want or so I thought.

* * *

**This story is getting so good! I can't wait to see what happens next! Oh wait. I decide that lol review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Unbreakable Bonds

Chapter 3

Side note: Yesh :D another chapter ^_^ Please continue to review and support please. And don't forget to add me to your alerts because trust and believe there will be more inuyasha themed stories to come in the future. And by the way, sorry if the chapters aren't long enough. I will try to make them longer in the future but as of now, I'm trying to focus on writing with more detail but at the same time, keeping it short and to the point. But I will try my best to lengthen the chapters.

I awoke to gentle noises a few inches away. I opened my eyes to see a tall figure with long white hair pulled up into a ponytail. As my eyes adjusted to the lights in my room, my vision focused and I realized it was my father. The feeling of excitement rushed through my veins but before I could jump up into his arms to greet him like always, I remember the recent events because of my behavior.

I stood up and he looked towards me. I bowed and greeted him with a simple hello. He looked at me funny and put his hand on my forehead.

"Ya know your mother had said you caught a little fever after I left. Are you ok? You seem to still be a bit sick."

I had to bite my tongue to avoid saying I was never sick. "Yes sir. I caught a drift of my open window and the sickness quickly spread. My immune system at the moment isn't that complex yet since I'm still young but rest assured that I am all better now."

He looked at me in disbelief. His eyes gave me a look that he didn't believe me. He has reason to. I've never been sick and was never the one to get sick easily so saying I just caught a drift was highly unbelievable.

"Well If you say so kiddo." He riffled the top of my head and gave a hearty laugh. He stopped and looked around. His eyes stopped in one of my closet doors which was now open. I wasn't sure who had opened it since I had been asleep. before I could process much thought on it, my dad went in and saw all of my finished artworks. He stared in awe at one in particular. it was a painting of me and him. We looked extremely ecstatic. He smiled a genuine smile and looked at me with pride.

"Son. This painting is absolutely amazing. I didn't know this is what you do with your time." His comment made my mouth twitch a smile but for only a second.

"Thank you father."

"But can I ask where is your mother? I notice there is a big blank white space next to us." My dad pointed to the space I had left next to us. I had intended on that space to be for someone who I would be actually glad to call my mother.

"Well I didn't finish yet. But I will draw mother there soon hopefully once I get the time to."

"You make it seem like you have a full schedule."

"Oh but I do. Play dates won't play with themselves."

"Oh you are so right son." He laughed at me for a little before staring at the picture some more. He felt his hands across the smooth texture of the dry oil paint. He gently placed it back after he was finished and closed the closet door. He walked back towards the door of my room and turned to me.

"Sesshomaru. You seem a bit off. You seem different. Are you sure you're okay? I'm your father. You can tell me anything." Oh how I wish I could believe him this time.

"Yes father. I'm sure its just in your head. You have been away for two weeks."

" *Sigh* Well I guess you're right. I'll see you at dinner." He shut my door and left without another word. He looked almost sad. I felt bad but I was pretty sure he would feel better after he saw how much of a good boy I was being.

That night after dinner when I retreated back to my room, I decided I would try to finish the painting my dad saw earlier. I pulled it out and sat it up against my headboard. I reached for my brushed and paint and tried to start up again. I looked at me and my hero, and then back to the blank space. I wanted to draw my mother but I just felt like It would wrong to. I couldn't picture her there in that spot for some strange reason. I picture how I feel when I paint and when I picture her, I feel empty and destroyed. I stopped fighting myself and put my painting materials back. Then someone knocked.

"Ru-ru honey. Are you in here."

"Yes mother come in." She opened the door and shut it behind her.

"What are you doing? You've been pretty quiet lately."

"I've been minding my manners like you asked of me. And just a little painting but i'm finished now."

"Oh can I see."

I didn't want to answer any questions so I had to try to come up with something quick to say. "The paint is still drying."

"Oh okay then. Make sure to tell me when its dry so I can see."

"Yes m'am."

"So you're dad tell me you were working on a painting of us."

"...Yes m'am."

"How long have you been working on it?"

"A few months."

"Awe. I see. Your dad says it looks really good. he said it looked realistic. I didn't know a five year old could be capable of such great things." She stared into my eyes as she talked. It was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable. It was like she was staring into my soul. I felt like she could read my mind if she wanted to do so.

"Well I learn quickly so learning to make my paintings look realistic was not much of a challenge."

"Well you are a son of mine so you should do great things. I like to hear these things Sesshomaru. It makes me feel like there's still hope for you after all. Well I am off to bed now but make sure you rest up well. Your father is spending the day with you tomorrow."

"Yes m'am."

"Good. Have a nice night and sweet dreams." Her smile was cold to me as she walked out. I shut my door and buzzed up . I was ready to bathe and get ready for tomorrow.

Not long after I buzzed for her, she was knocking at my door. I gave her orders to select an outfit for me for the following day. After bathing and getting a new set of pajamas, I dismissed her for the night. I got a glimpse of her face before she made her exit. She looked like she had lost all hope for me.

The next day, I was awoken by saying that it was time to begin getting dressed. After a little cleaning of my face, I got my clothes and headed out my door.

When I arrived downstairs, I saw my dad ready and waiting. We left the house after telling the servants and my mother goodbye. After an hour of riding in the limo, we arrived at an Ice cream factory.

"Okay Sesshomaru, today we're going to be getting a tour of the factory and see the whole process in how ice cream is made. And then we're even going to get to make our own. And theres much more too but we'll find out when we get inside now come along."

"Yes father." My dad gave me a look after I had said that. He looked annoyed but quickly changed his face when one of the workers had walked up to us. He greeted us and led us inside.

For the most part of the tour, I had fun even though I was quiet and hardly spoke more than two words at a time. My dad seemed to be enjoying himself but he kept looking at me with the weirdest look. He would look at me like he was trying to figure out what I was thinking about. I wondered why he would even try to get inside my head.

When lunch time rolled around, we were served a courtesy meal of fries, chicken sandwhiches, and milkshakes. It was good indeed but there was no table conversation between the two of us. I was trying to follow do not speak unless spoken too. Another lesson in minding my manners of course.

For the other half of the tour, I paid close attention as the final touches were made to the icecream. I was impressed honestly. To me it looked pretty easy to make as long as you knew what you were doing. After the tour was over, we were given free t-shirts, stickers, two buckets of vanilla ice cream, and a photo of us there. We thanked them and headed back on our way to the limo.

The first ten minutes of the ride were dead silent. Only sounds of the outside traffic were heard. I sat with a good posture with my hands folded correctly and placed in my lap. I made as little movement as possible.

"So how did you enjoy today?" He asked breaking the silence.

"It was fun. Thank you father."

As I said the last word in my sentence, my father slammed his fist down on his chair. He started to inhale and exhale angrily. I was baffled. He looked at me with a serious face.

"Sesshomaru. Please help me understand why are you acting in such a way?"

"In what way?"

"Like some sort of robot! You go along with everything I say! You don't even really have an opinion no more! I don't know what happened to you over these past two weeks but please tell me! I am your father!"

"Dad nothing happened-" The unexpected happened. Never in my life had I thought that me and my father would be in this position. I had just said the last syllable and everything went blank from there. I was in shock. I was in complete shock.

My father. My protector. My hero. The one I looked up to. The one I wanted to be when I grew up. The one person I would always love. But I was unsure now.

I lifted my hands up towards my burned cheek. I had just been slapped by the one person who I thought was different. I was hurt. Not from the physical pain but from the emotional pain. It was starting to take a toll on me. I looked up to him with disbelief. His next words were spoken in the most stern voice he had ever spoken to me with.

"Don't you ever in your life Sesshomaru Koji Takahashi lie to me ever again. I can tolerate you talking back and voicing your opinion but you will not sit here and lie to my face. That is one thing that is absolutely unacceptable. Do you understand me?"

"..." I was speechless. I couldn't talk. My whole life was just flipped upside downwards before my very eyes. For once, I was actually scared.

"I said do you understand me?!"

"..." Still not a peep from me.

"This is the time where you respond to me with 'yes father'. "

"...Yes Father." It took a while for me to choke it out but I did it. I wanted to cry. I felt tears stinging at my eyes. All this time I thought I was going to do good by just being a perfect little boy and it did nothing but destroy me.

The rest of the car ride was silent as my father was still angry with me. When we arrived home, we entered and everyone could feel the tension. I power walked to my room and slammed the door behind me. I don't know what happened but I just felt a new emotion take over me.

"This isn't my fault. You were right . This is child abuse. I hate it here. And I hate everyone. I blame you all for this! You are all worthless! And you will all bow down before me! No one shall be greater than I! Not even the man I call FATHER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"No more perfect good boy! No more trying! You all will regret the day you betrayed me!" I ran to my closet and took out my painting of me and my dad. I threw it with all my strength across the room. It landed facing the ceiling. At this point, the tears started to flow. I was so frustrated.

"How could you do this to me dad?" I shook with every word. "You were supposed to protect me." I looked at him in my painting. "But...but...you're no better than her!" I took the painting and kicked it under my bed.I didn't want to look at it no more. I was about to get a few errands done for the night but I needed first. I buzzed her up.

"Yes young master?"

"That's exactly what I buzzed you up about."

"Huh?"

"Please make note and be sure to tell the other servants and my parents as well. I am no longer to be referred to as young master, master, or any of that."

"Well what do you desire to be called?"

"I will be called from this point on Lord Sesshomaru. I am superior to all. No one will step over me again. I'll be sure of that. Now run along and be sure to let everyone know."

"Yes youn- Lord Sesshomaru."

And she ran off. I smiled evilly. I went over to my closet and pulled out my good clothing. If one is royalty. One must dress like royalty.

Ok thats it for now. How did you like? leave a review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Unbreakable Bonds

Chapter 3

Side note: haven't updated in a while. sorry bout that . so i'll just get on with what I need to write. Please do review and let me know what you like, don't like, or wanna see :) I would greatly appreciate it.

You're still reading this? You must be pretty interested in what happens next then. My life isn't really that much of a fairytale but if it really interest you as it is then i'll continue my story.

After I requested to be called Lord Sesshomaru, No one took me seriously. This angered me quite a bit. Day by day, I constantly reminded the servants to call me by my name. They always said yes but never obliged to their word. I asked my father to fire them but he said he wouldn't fire them just because they refused to call him something.

Three months afterwards, I had begun to become fed up with not being taken seriously because of my age. I know i'm five but that doesn't mean i'm weak. I stomped around the house to express my anger late at night. I hoped to keep the servants up so they could be sleepy in the morning. If they couldn't stay awake on the job, then maybe my dad would fire them. That's what I had thought at least.

One of the servants snitched on me and my father punished me. I was grounded for a month. I screamed in my room everyday for hours and banged on the walls. My tantrums were the worst and I was doing them on purpose. Mother was never home to stop me neither. She started staying out all the time while dad went to work.

I became a child sent from hell. That's what the servants began to call me when they thought I wasn't near. It was amusing to me. None of them even bothered to call me Lord Sesshomaru yet though. I was determined to change that. I stopped throwing tantrums in my room and used my free time to plot. That's when it hit me.

I began to grin from ear to ear evilly when I came up with the perfect plan. During the next month, I practiced my fighting skills in my room. I was always breaking stuff but nothing irreplaceable. I got tired of always knocking things down so I decided to further my training. I began to go back to my father's weapon room and train there.

All my play dates were always canceled because of this and I didn't care. I trained day after day in that room with all kinds of weapons. No one could notice my muscles beginning to come in because I never came out of my room anymore. I always asked for my food to be brought to my room because I couldn't stand to look at my parents.

Finally after six long months total, I believed I was ready to prove my status but I needed the right approval. I had to go back. I had to go back to the place that still haunts my dreams at night. The closet. The never ending closet. That black abyss my so called mother trapped me last winter.

I opened the door and stepped in. I was hesitant to continue forward but I knew I had to. The door shut behind me when I walked further but this time it didn't frighten me as much. I took a deep breath in and opened my eyes. My vision for darker areas was getting better. It has to be my demon blood settling in on certain areas.

I called out for demons to howl. I needed to go to them and I wanted to practice with my hearing. I heard low growls and I sprinted for the sound. The smell of demons filled my nostrils. Not the good kind either.

When I found them, most of them were in a pile eating one of their fellow demons. I could only guess that they were hungry and friends were on the menu. They all had turned to face me forgetting about their meal. A few launched for me and regretted it the moment they even jumped off the ground. With the slash of a claw. I sliced through them and leaped for the others that ran behind them.

Adrenaline rushing through my veins, my eyes glowed red and my agility quickened. Within minutes, the demons were all sprawled out on the ground covered in their own blood. The smell was thick. It clouded my sense of smell. I quickly maneuvered through the passageways and kicked through the closet. The sound created a loud BAM, sound.

I ran out into the hallway and howled through the manor. Servants nearby turned their heads in curiosity. I ran through killing them all one by one. They all would regret not respecting me like I should of been respected. I am Lord Sesshomaru. Nothing more and nothing less.

My eyes were still red and the need to kill was overwhelming with power within me. I ran from room to room killing every servant I saw. I didn't care what life they could've lived. They signed up for this death wish. After about 15 minutes of countless killing. I smelled someone still alive. A familiar scent it was. .

She was making a run for the door. I leaped and landed in front of her.

"Where are you going?" I asked her sinisterly.

She looked completely frightened. She was shaking from head to toe. She took a gulp before speaking. "I was going out. Please don't kill me yo-"

"Shut your mouth!" I shoved her back and she flew into the wall. "I HATE it when people beg for mercy! It's disgusting and weak!" I was done with her and I just wanted to end her right then and there. I sprinted towards her at full speed and lifted my claws ready for action.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I ask you to stop!" And stopping is exactly what I did. I stopped dead in my tracks as she used the name I asked for. She actually used my name. I didn't know what it was but it was something that told me to spare her. Something inside me made me feel like she was worthy. Was it because of loyalty and obedience? I didn't spend too much time thinking about it.

I held out a hand and helped her up. I then told her she was spared for now. She thanked me and bowed. She also looked shocked when I told her to call up my father and let him know what i've done. She didn't question me. She went right to work on what was asked of her. I was smart to keep her.

I laid down in my room and took a nap. All that killing made me tired and I just wanted to rest. I'm pretty sure I would hear it from one or both of my parents but I didn't care. They could die too for all I cared. I let sleep take over my body as I crossed the bridge to dreamland.

"No stop! Someone help me! Please!" I pleaded and begged. "Mother please stop! Don't make me go in there! Stop! Please!" I started to scream as loud as I could. But no one came to help me. "Mother please don't this! Stop please!" But my pleading did no good. She threw me on the floor of the closet.

"Now this will teach you how to control your mouth. But remember. Mommy loves you." She looked at me with the most sinister look and then slammed the door shut leaving me to nothing but darkness.

After a few minutes of shouting for help, I stopped. I couldn't bang on the door because the inside had spikes on it. I turned around and I saw what I had suspected. There was no back to this closet. It was just black and foggy. My enhanced vision made things a little clearer but not that much. All of of sudden, I heard noise coming from further back in the closet.

It was just whispers that seemed to get louder. Then I heard footsteps get bigger and bigger by the second. Then the growling started mixing with the sounds. I froze when I saw sets of demonic eyes open. They got closer and closer. This closet was no closet. I had realized that. As the demons got even more closer , I realized everything. This wasn't a closet. This was a demon chamber. A dungeon for demons. And it seemed like these demons hadn't been fed in while.

Blink. I blinked. It was all I did before I came eye to eye with an unhuman beast. He smiled and laughed evilly. I heard a big bang before I was dragged off of my feet and swooped quickly down the hall. I screamed for my life but the sounds of their stomachs seemed to surpass my loud screaming.

As I screamed, I heard someone shout back at me "Shut your mouth!" That voice...was mine. "I HATE it when people beg for mercy! It's disgusting and weak!" I sounded so heartless. So emotionless. I knew it was me because that's what I was feeling. Letting the emptiness take over me, I let the demons drag me back off as I screamed.

"AAAHHHH!" I woke up in a cold sweat. That same dream was haunting me once again. And those words. My words. I begged for mercy once. That made me weak and I knew it. So why did it hurt so much. It hurts to feel weak. it hurts to know that you have no control over a situation so terrible. What did I do to deserve this? I tried to be me and then I tried to be good and now, I have nothing left. I have nothing left but my pride. It's so sad to say.

I then heard a knock on the door. I said come in and inside stepped my father. He looked oddly confused. He shut the door behind him and walked over towards my bed. He sat down before speaking.

"You already know why i'm here so why don't you start explaining."

I glared at him with a piercing stare. "I am Lord Sesshomaru. No one respected that. So they payed with their lives." It was a definite and solid answer from me. It was straight to the point. My father looked at me in disbelief.

"What? All of that over a name?"

"It's not just name! It's my name! It's all I have left to call my own! And no one respects that!"

"Son! You just killed over 30 people! Over a name! I don't care what it means to you. It shouldn't have gone that far when they've done nothing to hurt you personally!"

"I don't care!"

"Just when I thought you didn't have a childish phase. I should of known it was going to come sooner or later."

"It's your fault!"

"No it's not! Don't you dare blame me for what you did! Do you know what I have to do? I now have to call up over 30 families and explain to them how my child killed their loved one over a name!"

"Fuck them and their family!"

He tried to slap me again but I stopped him and threw my table lamp at him. " Don't you put your hands on me!"

"You are so going to get grounded for a long time after this!"

"I don't care! Ground me for all eternity! I don't care that those people did nothing to me! I did nothing to hurt you personally and all you've done lately was bring me pain!"

My father looked taken aback from my comment. He then looked confused. I didn't give him time to ask questions. I ran past him and into the hallway where I then ran into my mother.

"Sesshomaru wha-"

"I don't have to answer to you! You are not my mother!" I kicked her knee and ran off. I ran out of the house and into the nearby woods. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I needed to get away quick. I could hear and smell my dad hot on my trail. He was faster than me any other day but today I wouldn't let him get the best of me. I tapped into my demon speed and burst myself forward deeper into the woods. I found an underground hole to hide in until my father passed.

Once I could smell him getting further away, I emerged from the hole. I looked around and saw wildlife animals just prancing about. I didn't want anything to do with them so I just started walking in some direction.

It was getting hot out and I could feel it. I was dehydrated. I was sweating everything out. Plus I was tired from all that energy being used up. Before I could blink, I just let myself collapse on the ground. A while later in my subconscious, I could feel two strong hands pick me up.

_Yeah I already knew this chapter wouldn't be that long. But the next one should be longer than this one I think. :) I hope you guys liked it. Please review ^_^_


End file.
